In EP 1984561, one method for manufacturing nano-sized, microfibrillated cellulose by the use of a homogenizer is disclosed, whereby homogenizer clogging may ensue.
Another problem when manufacturing nano fibers from cellulose containing raw materials is the high energy consumption. Hence, there exists a need for alternative, energy-efficient methods for manufacturing nanocellulose qualities, such as microfibrilated cellulose. Moreover, there exists a need for a method that enables manufacture of such nanofibrilated cellulose from a wide variety of cellulose containing raw materials.